The Quest for the Power of the Key
by Soulinferno
Summary: What happens when the Keyblade master has and evil son? What happens when the son has the power to control the heartless? What happens when the Keyblade is destroyed? Read to find out!


_Many years have passed since Ansem was defeated. Sora and Kairi got married, and Riku had become a mere memory of a long forgotten past. Sora and Kairi had two sons, Soul and Hyd. Hyd was a year and a half older than Soul. As the kids grew up, they grew apart. Hyd,10, was always helping people out and always did well in school. Soul,9, however, was evil and looked down on those in need. Kairi felt that Soul needed to know about the past and how evil was not the way to be. Kairi told Soul everything about Ansem and the Heartless. Soul was fascinated with it all and not afraid. One night as Soul was sleeping he woke to his parents arguing._

Kairi: Sora, you need to show Soul the book. Maybe if you show him the book he won't be so evil, maybe if he seen all the destruction Ansem caused he will change his ways.

Sora: And if he doesn't change his ways, what if after seeing the book he wants to be just like Ansem, what then!

Kairi: I don't know, but this is getting to horrible to live with, all my friends don't talk to me cause of that, that evil kid.

Sora: We will get through this. I will deal with it, even if it means death to him.

Kairi: No, don't kill him, he is our son, but you need to get him to change his ways.

Sora: I will show him the book, but I need to take out the page to summon the Heartless and Ansem. I want you to hide the page in our secret cave from when we were little.

Kairi: Okay. I will hide them there now.

_Soul hears a page rip from a book, and then he hears his mom walk out the door. He looks out his window at where she is going. He decides he is going to follow her. He jumps out his window and lands on the sand hard, he twisted his ankle. He doesn't care about the pain; all he cares about is that page. He walks fast but stealthy through the shadows as he follows his mom. They finally get to a small, barely noticeable cave by the little waterfall and pond. He decides he will go there in the morning, after his dad shows him the book. Soul rushes home, before his dad notices that he is gone or before his mom comes out of the cave. He gets home and sneaks in and sneaks into bed. The next morning he hears his dad yelling for him._

Sora: Soul, get down here, we need to have a talk.

_Soul gets up and stretches, and walks downstairs._

Sora: I need to show you some stuff. Everything about evil is in this book. Everything I went through to save your mother and if it wasn't for me battling evil, you wouldn't be here. You need to change your ways, you need to stop being so evil before the darkness consumes you, before the shadows take over your heart.

Soul: Wow, I didn't know being evil had that effect on others. I want to try to change my ways, I want to learn how to defend against this evil can you train me to be a fighter like you, just in case this evil ever comes back.

Sora: You want to learn how to fight?

Soul: Yes, I do, I want to learn how to defend against all the evil.

Sora: Okay, we will train tomorrow. Your brother will join us, he has been asking to train also.

Soul: Okay, tomorrow we will train. Dad?

Sora: Yes Soul, what do you want?

Soul: Can I go play now?

Sora: Sure son, be good.

Soul: I will, and thank you.

_Soul went outside, and decided that he was going to get the summon Heartless and summon Ansem spells. He is going to learn how to harness his evil into the purest form, and only one person could show him how, Ansem. Soul starts to go to the cave when he runs into his brother._

Hyd: Where are you going?

Soul: None of your business.

Hyd: Why do you have to be so mean, I was just asking a question.

Soul: I don't like questions. So back off me.

_Soul started walking away from his brother and towards the cave. Soul heard the footsteps behind him and knew his brother was following him._

Soul: Stop following me, or something bad will happen to you.

Hyd: Just try to do something to me, I've been training a lot.

Soul: With who? Dad told me that you were asking him to train with him.

Hyd: I've been training by myself.

Soul: Whatever.

Hyd: Whatever is right, you mess with me and I will take you down so fast.

_Soul continues to walk towards the cave, and Hyd continues to follow him. As they walk, Kairi calls for Hyd and Soul to come home and do chores. Hyd tells Soul to come on, but Soul keeps on walking. Nothing is going to stop him from getting those summon spells. Hyd turns around and runs home. Soul gets to the cave and takes a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching him. He enters the cave, and sees a door at the very back. He walks to the door and tries to open it but it is locked. He looks around the cave and sees a small chest covered by leaves. Soul walks over to it and opens it up, it is not locked. Inside are pictures, a rotten papoui fruit inside a bag, and the paper with the summons on it. He picks up the paper and puts it in his pocket. He hears his mother's voice yelling for him once again. Soul rushes out of the cave and runs home to do his chores. He does his chores really fast then rushes back outside. He goes to his hidden cove on the island, and takes out the paper. He reads the spell to summon the Heartless first; he reads it over and over again. He finally says it right, and some Soldier Heartless appear. Soul gets into a fighting stance, but the Soldiers bow down before him. Soul realizes he has control over them, he tells them to hide in the shadows and wait for his command to attack. The Soldiers hide away. Soul reads the next summon spell, it is for summoning Ansem. Soul reads it correctly the first try. It becomes extremely dark over the cove, and Soul begins to shiver, the warmth of the sun is gone. A strike of lighting hits the ground in front of Soul, and a body transmutes. Ansem arises and stares down at Soul._

Soul: Ansem.

Ansem: Yes, it is I, Ansem, controller of the Heartless. And you are?

Soul: I'm Soul, I summoned you for one reason; I need you to tell me how to harness the power of the shadows and evil.

Ansem: Ha, me tell you, that is funny little kid, run off and play.

Soul: Tell me now how to harness the darkness or you will regret it.

Ansem: I'm supposed to be afraid of you. Heartless come forth and show Soul who he is messing with.

Soul: yawn Where are these Heartless, I don't see them.

Ansem: I don't understand, where are they, they don't ever ignore my call.

Soul: Soldiers come forth.

_The Soldier Heartless appear from the shadows and surround Ansem._

Soul: When I say attack, they will attack you. So you want to tell me how to harness shadow power now.

Ansem: You're bluffing, you won't attack me. You are afraid; I can see it in your eyes.

Soul: Oh, so you think I'm bluffing do you. SOLDIERS ATTACK!

_The Soldier Heartless attack Ansem with no remorse. Soul waves his hand and the Soldiers fade back into the shadows._

Soul: You ready to tell me, how to use the powers of dark.

Ansem: Why? Why do you want to learn the powers of dark and evil?

Soul: I want to rule over all the worlds, the power of dark is the only way to achieve this.

Ansem: You need the Keyblade to rule over the other worlds. And Sora is the only true Keyblade master.

Soul: Yes, I know this. Sora is my father, and I can get the Keyblade when I need it.

Ansem: Sora is your father. Why don't you just kill him and take the blade.

Soul: I will take the blade when I want it. Are you going to tell me how to harness the shadows or are my Soldiers going to have a very good dinner.

Ansem: I'm only going to tell you how to harness the shadows because Sora stopped me so long ago from ruling the worlds. I only ask one thing of you.

Soul: Which is?

Ansem: I want to be 2nd in command, next to you.

Soul: Fine, just teach me the power of evil.

_Ansem gets up from the ground and shows Soul how to summon a weapon forged from the shadows. The weapon that is summoned is specially made for the person who summons it. Soul tries the ability a few times but fails. Ansem explains it again and Soul tries again and it works. He summons two weapons, a black bladed sword with the name Soulless etched on the blade. The second weapon is an axe that is black and has a faint red aura to it. Ansem continues to explain how to harness shadow energy and how to control the Heartless, and how to summon different types of them._

Ansem: That is all I know about the shadows and the power of evil.

Soul: Thank you for your knowledge, and now I have no use for you.

Ansem: We had a deal, your breaking the deal.

Soul: One thing you should learn, never trust and evil person.

_Soul rushes forward with his sword and axe. He slashes right through Ansem and then summons the shadows to consume the rest. Soul throws his weapons into the sky and they fade into the shadows. Soul looks into the sky and the darkness that is over him, knowing that he will one day control all worlds that are out there. All he needs is one thing, all he needs is the Keyblade. With the Keyblade he can release his Heartless all over the worlds and gain supreme control. Soul waves his hand and all the Soldiers and the shadows fade away. Soul decides that is time for him to go home and get some rest, for tomorrow holds the day that he will reveal his darkest powers._


End file.
